


Maybe a little longer

by Bitch_is_me



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Christmas, Comedian Richie, First Meet, M/M, Nurse Eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitch_is_me/pseuds/Bitch_is_me
Summary: Eddie is just thinking and sometimes it gets a little Dark. Can a stranger change his mind?
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 12





	Maybe a little longer

The lights shine so much brighter when contrasted with darkness. Having each building window illuminate with their light. It oozes out of their window filtering through the air. Eddie can see the very thing he longs for. A woman walking to the table full of food along with a family. A family that looks happy to even be there. Moving on to their next thing activity in excitement. The presents under the tree glowed in a taunting manner. The children receive the gift it with such expectancy, their smiles blinding in a way that you never want to look away. They held the blanket with such love and care, only for Eddie to feel the brick under his fingertips, cold and unloving. Eddie averted his eyes from the family, hating everything about them. Hating that he wants it so badly. Seeing the clouds formed and dropping the way his heart feels, heavy and unforgiving. Having to wipe his nose every 5 seconds is also another negative to this night. Eddie was lost in thought in what his next life would look like. He thinks he’ll be there soon enough to not have to think about. He heard a click behind him having the door slamming open. Eddie couldn’t react even if he wanted to. He didn’t turn but he did hear the footsteps coming closer to his side. Hearing a flick of a lighter to follow a stream of smoke flowing through the air. 

“Cold this fine December ain’t it.” The stranger spoke in an old western voice. You can tell he’s trying very hard to impersonate it. The Man continued to look at Eddie with a sort of curiousness. 

“In the hospital on Christmas?”

“Says the guy that’s also in the hospital on Christmas.” The man laughed a full belly laugh, wiping fake tears from his eyes. 

“You got me their. I’m here for my mother. Got sick right on Christmas.” Eddie flinched. He took a step away from the man. The man not missing it, he kept going either way. 

“What you here for?” Eddie hesitated on whether to answer or not. He concluded that he’s not losing anything, its not going to matter sooner or later. 

“Just got off my shift.” The man hummed in acknowledgement, turning his gaze towards the building and their lights. Moments of silence filled with nothing but huffs as sniffles. 

“I’m Richie.” Eddie put his thumb up, never taking his gaze away from the city. Richie chuckled under his breath looking at Eddie. 

“No this is where you say who you are.” Eddie tore his eyes away from the cafe loaded with people filtering in and out. Richie looking at him expectantly. Eddie couldn’t help his mouth sometimes. 

“I don't’ give it out to hobos' wannabes. Sorry.” Eddie has always been told he can be quite punchable. Happened on many occasions. Richie stared blankly at him and then to himself. Turning back to Eddie with a bright smile that felt out of place when in Eddie's presence. Snapping his gaze into anywhere but Richie. 

“Wow. That was….cute.” Eddie didn’t know if the snow was letting up or what but he felt a little warmer. 

“I’m Eddie.” Richie smiled and went on with how he totally just gave his name to a hobo. Eddie hasn’t been one to smile, at least not lately. Richie made it seem like it was the easiest thing to do in this world. Eddie couldn’t help but think, maybe I’ll stay here longer. Richie had been called by one of the nurses. Eddie couldn’t help but feel the snow resting on his shoulders, the water seeping through his hoodie. He couldn’t see something leave so he turned to view the boats arriving with many crates. Eddie felt a hand on his shoulder urging him to turn. Eddie did and saw a red nosed Richie close. 

“Maybe you can hate me in a diner?” Eddie may have been too rude at Richie but he's never been one to be quite nice to others. Staring at his eyes with his own growing in size.

“W-what? I don’t t-technically hate you.” Richie smiled reaching to his hand and laying a smooth paper into his hand. 

“Then maybe you should explain it to me some other time?” Eddie didn’t realize he nodded until Richie yelled great and dashed towards the door yelling he better call or he will hunt him down. The door slamming shut. Eddie looked at his hand and then towards the soft lights that hummed through the city. Clenching his fist to make sure not to lose this piece of soft paper written with a number. Ya maybe he will stay here a while longer, maybe a lot longer. 


End file.
